МяуМур Мир:Описание
На МяуМур Мир вики- все посвященно кошкам. '' Хотите завести котёнка, но не знаете как за ним ухаживать? Какого выбрать? А как показать на продаже? Тут вы можете найти все ответы на все эти вопросы. Мы всегда рады вам и хотим немного поддержать вас для того, чтобы было и легче и радостнее! Но, вы же знаете что мы не можем успевать создавать статьи на ваши вопросы. Поэтому, мы просим помощи у вас, Дорогие Друзья. Не стесняйтесь делать правки! Может именно вы сможете найти эту ошибку. Для того чтобы не спотыкаться об одни и те-же камни, прочитайте правила. Посмотрите страницы вики - многим страницам нужна ваша помощь. Если у вас появились вопросы, обратитесь к администраторам вики или на форум, мы вам будем рады помочь. Наши страницы полностью защищенные от ''вандализма. Если вы еще не вкурсе что значит вандализм и почему у нас защищенные страницы, сейчас мы все вам обьясним. * Что такое Вандализм?- Вандализм — одна из форм деструктивного (разрушительного) девиантного поведения человека, в ходе которого уничтожаются или оскверняются предметы искусства, культуры, иного имущества общественного значения, иного частного имущества и т. д * Зачем мы защищаем страницы от незарегестрированных участников?- Потому, что мы оберегаем нашу вики. Так, как на соседней вики произошел Вандализм. Если же вы хотите править страницы, то, вы можете зарегистрироваться. Если же участник уже с учетной записью уродует страницы администраторы его заблокируют. Часто задаваемые вопросы на вики. Хотите получить ответ на вопрос? Обращайтесь к Ирине, Юлии или Олесе. ''Спасибо!'' * 1 Общие вопросы * 1.1 Что такое MediaWiki? * 1.2 В каком случае следует использовать MediaWiki? * 1.3 Что не может делать MediaWiki? * 1.4 Кто разрабатывает MediaWiki? * 2 Установка и настройка ** 2.1 Где можно скачать MediaWiki? ** 2.2 Как устанавливать MediaWiki? ** 2.3 Как установить MediaWiki в виде пакета? ** 2.4 Можно ли установить более одного вики с движком MediaWiki на один сервер? ** 2.5 Как включить закачку? ** 2.6 Как удалить кешированную страницу? ** 2.7 Как разрешить закачку дополнительных форматов? ** 2.8 «Файл поврежден или имеет недопустимое расширение» ** 2.9 Как создавать Interwiki-ссылки в моей Wiki? * 3 Обновление * 4 Изменение интерфейса ** 4.1 Как изменить логотип? ** 4.2 Как изменить свойства логотипа? ** 4.3 Как изменить URL-адрес страницы, открывающейся при клике по логотипу в верхнем левом углу ** 4.4 Уменьшение размера логотипа ** 4.5 Как изменить значок в адресной строке браузера (favicon)? *** 4.5.1 Правило перезаписи ссылок (Rewrite Rule) *** 4.5.2 Чувствительность к регистру ** 4.6 Как я могу настроить блок навигации? ** 4.7 Как мне изменить заглавную страницу? ** 4.8 Как убрать таблицу с кратким содержанием страницы? ** 4.9 Как изменить текст в интерфейсе? ** 4.10 Как изменить язык интерфейса? ** 4.11 Как мне спрятать от анонимных пользователей закладки «править», «обсуждение» и прочие? ** 4.12 Как мне удалить ссылку "Представиться системе" ("Create an Account or Login"), расположенную справа вверху страницы? ** 4.13 Как мне скрыть ссылки на редактирование от анонимных пользователей? ** 4.14 How do I change the footer? ** 4.15 How can I change what the of each page is? Where do I make changes? ** 4.16 Как сделать, чтобы внешние ссылки открывались в новом окне броузера? * 5 Основные действия ** 5.1 Как мне отредактировать страницу? ** 5.2 Как мне создать новую страницу? ** 5.3 Как мне удалить учётную запись? ** 5.4 Как я могу удалить старые версии страницы? ** 5.5 Доступны ли какие-нибудь руководства по редактированию? ** 5.6 Как увидеть версию страницы для печати ** 5.7 Как восстановить пароль How do I reset a password? * 6 Customising Further ** 6.1 Как отключить опцию редактирования для незарегистрированных пользователей? * 7 Почему...? ** 7.1 ...в пространстве имён "Помощь" (Help) — пусто ? ** 7.2 ...are some of my images not showing up after an upgrade? ** 7.3 ...are all PNG files not being turned into thumbnails? ** 7.4 ...is a search for a short keyword giving no hits ** 7.5 ...can't I download MediaWiki 1.8? ** 7.6 ...doesn't this work? It works on Wikipedia! ** 7.7 ...do I get a 403 Forbidden error after setting permissions on my Fedora system * 8 Борьба со спамом ** 8.1 Где взять и как установить "чёрный список" спамеров? ** 8.2 Как мне убрать домены из черного списка спамеров? ** 8.3 Как использовать параметр $wgSpamRegex для блокировки нескольких адресов? * 9 Where Now? ** 9.1 Я нашел ошибку или у меня есть запрос о новых возможностях скрипта. Куда мне со всем этим? ** 9.2 У меня вопрос, на который здесь нет ответа. Куда мне обратиться? ** 9.3 Рекомендуется к прочтению Категория:Сообщество